


Lucifer's Fanatasy (TW: Ambiguous bestiality)

by linsc91



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsc91/pseuds/linsc91
Summary: (TW: Ambiguous bestiality)It has been a month since you left the Devildom and went back home. Lucifer found himself in a worse position than before, so he can no longer deal with his brothers’ shenanigans. He missed the days when you are able to put all of them under control. Lucifer had a rough day, he had to clear off Mammon's debt with the witches, process the stacks of student council endless paperwork and fulfill Lord Diavolo's unnecessary request.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Lucifer's Fanatasy (TW: Ambiguous bestiality)

It has been a month since you left the Devildom and went back home. Lucifer found himself in a worse position than before, so he can no longer deal with his brothers’ shenanigans. He missed the days when you are able to put all of them under control. Lucifer had a rough day, he had to clear off Mammon's debt with the witches, process the stacks of student council endless paperwork and fulfill Lord Diavolo's unnecessary request.

He needed time for himself and unknowingly found himself in your room at Devildom. He remembered the days when he and Asmo decorated the room before your arrival. He could always hear your cheerful laughter with the brothers. He even remembered the night when you had a sleepover with him and Satan, although he was not in good terms with you back then. Regardless, those are now one of his treasured memories. He laid down on your bed, cuddling your pillow. He could still smell your sweet scent, which drove him crazy. He could not stop thinking about you and the last night he spent together with you. The sex was magical, and it was the best night he ever had in centuries. He wanted to taste and touch you again, but you are worlds apart from him. He craves for you and will stop at nothing to satisfy himself. He decided to let his pride be damned. He unbuckled his belt and started to tease himself.

In his mind, Lucifer has built a world with unlimited potential. He was not shackled by reality or the laws of physics. As he indulged in his fantasies, every stroke of the piston made the engine work harder and harder. For you, he did not mind going out of character; just as long no one is there to see him. The theme of his fantasy this time was you being chained in the dungeons beneath Lord Diavolo’s castle. The only thing on your body is the cold steel of the chains binding you. Cerberus, the three-headed hell hound approaches you and growls menacingly. Its three tongues then penetrating your vagina and asshole. Lucifer muffled his moans as to not draw attention but even he could not help but let out the odd yelp as he approached the summit of his ascension to bliss. He finally climaxed when he imagined Cerberus finishing you off and your entire body wet with your own fluids. These fantasies are his little escapes from the everyday stress of being the authority figure. And because he misses you.


End file.
